


Push and Pull

by SansyFresh



Series: Bitter White Memory [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, Sorta gets rocky towards the end but its still fluffy, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Undergound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Stretch is worried about Fell. It turns out that maybe he should have been a little less worried.





	Push and Pull

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of a series! A spicyhoney series! Wooo!
> 
> Don't worry lol all my other fics will be continued, and I'll still be writing oneshots. This is just something to do on the side. Mostly because I finally thought of something to write for spicyhoney and I was excited. Now, this series might have some smut, but it won't be the main point of anything. Each part that has smut will be marked accordingly, if anyone wants to skip it.
> 
> I don't write the boys like most people do, so be warned for that.
> 
> Enjoy??

It was snowing. Maybe that was a silly thing to notice, living in Snowdin as they did, but it wasn’t like it snowed every day. Today was a soft day, Stretch mused, the snow falling in light clouds over everything. It didn’t add much of anything to the paths or the roofs that were already covered in the stuff, which was a blessing as some of the older buildings were already sagging under the weight of piles of white powder. He watched the gentle snow as it fell, from the cozy interior of his sentry station, and thought about how much the edgelords would like seeing it.

His thoughts fell (heh) to them often, these days, after they’d met nearly a year ago. Their first meeting was...not something he thought about fondly. But they’d kept coming, eventually staying for longer and longer each time.

Tonight was the first time the fell brothers were going to stay a total of three nights, Blue having all but used his big brother voice to get Fell to agree to ask for time off from his guard duties. Red had been more than ready for a mini vacation, promising with a wink the last time they left that he’d bring over some actual “good” horror movies. Stretch could only wonder what it took for Red to respect a horror show. If anything, he’d likely hide out in the kitchen during those particular nights, Blue was much more the horror buff than he was.

Sitting back on his stool, Stretch stared up at the slowly dimming light, determining that it was probably close enough to the end of his shift for him to head home. Standing, he stretched out his spine until it clicked into place, a low grunt leaving him in a puff of air before he was taking a step forward and into the living room of his and his brother’s house.

From the noise in the kitchen, Blue was hard at work making the different dishes for their big dinner tonight. Slipping off his shoes and hoodie, laying the latter on the back of the couch, Stretch headed past the living room and into the kitchen, standing behind his brother with a grin. 

There was already two large platters of nachos, one with beans and one without, as well as extra bowls of chips and queso and a baking pan of freshly cooked brownies, if the chocolate scent filling the room was any indication. Tilting his head, Stretch grinned. “Are we feeding an army, brother?”

If Blue was startled by the sudden voice, he didn’t show it. “No! Just you, the brothers and I. You and Red eat a lot, Papyrus, don’t deny it.” he said in what  _ sounded  _ like a normal tone, but to Stretch held a tinge of sass. Laughing, Stretch nodded, leaning on the counter next to his brother.

“You’re not wrong. But you and Fell aren’t  _ light _ weights either, y’know.”

Blue made a show of thinking, putting a finger to his chin, before his grin widened. “Tell me that the next time you want a special honey flavored dessert, bro. See if I make it for you.” With that he was off preparing a mixed punch, leaving Stretch laughing nervously. Blue wouldn’t cut him off, but he was never above a little dickery between brothers. 

The two of them stayed close for the next hour, Stretch making small jokes that Blue would always respond to by throwing bits of tomato at him. By the end Stretch’s tank top was covered in small bits of tomato juice, Blue’s face a little pinched from laughing. The dinner was finished, nachos in their hot fridge to stay warm and the brownies over the faulty burner on their stove that always released heat up from the oven. 

“Are you looking forward to this weekend, bro?” Blue finally asked, his hands deep in the hot, sudsy water he was using to wash the dishes. Stretch was drying the rinsed ones and putting them back in the cabinets, for once too jittery to feign total laziness. 

Placing a bowl with its mates, Stretch grunted a soft noise. “Yeah, maybe…”

Blue’s silence was filled with question, even as he didn’t say anything. Stretch shuffled his feet, taking the last large pan and drying with more vigor than it probably needed.

After another moment of silence, Blue finally spoke up. “Are you worried they’ll end up having to leave?” He didn’t ask if Stretch was worried they wouldn’t show up at all. Neither of them were willing to entertain the idea that one day, the fell brothers would just. Stop showing up.

Stretch grinned, giving Blue a nudge with his foot. “Naw, they’ll want to stay so bad they’ll stay the rest of the week.”

Blue snorted, though the worry creases next to his sockets eased. “I’m sure they will, bro.”

Just as Stretch went to grab the last pot, still grinning, they were startled by the knock on the back door, the sound sharp and consistent. Only one person they knew knocked like that, and Blue smiled as Stretch mimed that he was heading upstairs to change. Blue nodded and in the next moment he was in his room, peeling off the black tank top to find a more suitable shirt.

There was the oppai shirt Undyne had let him borrow and then both of them forget he had it so long it was practically his now, but somehow he was afraid the brothers would never get the joke and just think it was some weird human thing… or worse, they would understand and would think he was some kind of creep. So that shirt was out.

There was also the geeky nerd shirt he got from his brother ( _ Electrical Engineering, We Do It Till It Hertz _ ), but maybe that would be the right choice for their little get together? He and Red tended to enjoy talking science on the rare occasion they found something they were both interested in, and Fell… well. Fell might enjoy talking shop when Stretch could get him to talk at all.

The main edgelord had been doing better the past couple months, but the way he still thoroughly checked his surroundings when they went out on walks or into town for whatever reason made it obvious he still didn’t trust this universe fully.

Maybe this weekend would help with that. Stretch sighed as he slipped on the shirt, pulling the baggy, soft material over his head and tugging it into place before glancing in his full body mirror. Soft shirt, baggy shorts, tired expression. Perfect!

Snorting to himself, Stretch popped back downstairs, this time in the living room to the sight of Blue disappearing back into the kitchen, the fell brothers sitting on their couch. Red was staring at him with that crooked grin that meant he needed to watch his step around the couch unless he wanted to get a nasty shock to the tarsals, and Fell…

Fell was sitting almost relaxed into the back of the couch, dressed down from his usual uniform to a worn sweater and his favorite pair of leather pants. Stretch only knew they were his favorite because he wore them nearly every time he came over (and how he knew they were the same pair you could ask, well, he  _ wouldn’t  _ say it was because there was a small dark stain right at the hem of the foot). Both of their pairs of shoes were over by the door, Fell looking a bit shorter than normal without his boots. The only thing the same as always was Red’s fluffy jacket and Fell’s crimson scarf, wrapped tightly around them both.

“Hey, buds, ready for a weekend of debauchery and other sexy shit?” Stretch called out, Red snorting a laugh as Fell glanced up, giving him a worthy glare.

“Do not think I won’t head right back home, Ashtray.” Fell snarked, though by the light in his eyes Stretch knew he was joking, or well, his approximation of joking. Red barked a laugh, glancing up at his brother. 

“What, boss, ya don’t want ta spend a night with the toothpick? I’m sure he could satisfy ya… fer about two minutes.” Red guffawed as both Papyruses glared at him, Blue smiling conspiratorially as he brought in the first nacho platter, setting it on the table. 

“There won’t be any “debauchery” here this weekend, Fell, I can promise that.” Glancing back at his brother, Blue paused just before heading back into the kitchen. “I’m not sure my bro would be up for it.” With that he disappeared, leaving Stretch staring after him, betrayed. Red was bent in half, laughing hard enough tears were forming in his eyes. 

“Ha ha, laugh it up asshole.” Stretch mumbled, sinking into one of the arm chairs, pouting. Red continued laughing until Fell nudged him in the side, finally coming back up for air even as just looking at Stretch nearly set him back off. The three of them waited in semi-uncomfortable silence until Blue returned with more food, starting up a conversation with Fell about how he’d been able to ask his Undyne off from work for the next three days. 

The conversation moved from that to Red’s slacking on his sentry positions, then from that to how Stretch and Blue had moved their shifts to earlier hours so they’d have more time at home in case the brothers ever wanted to come over earlier than almost evening. Neither fell brother had really known what to say to that, so the topic of conversation moved to how good the food was.

“Damn Blue, you really know how ta add the spice.” Red mumbled, getting a good, hefty bite of ground meat and cheese, pepper dipped queso drizzled on top. Blue grinned, taking a bite of his own share. 

“Thank you. I’ll have to give Fell my recipe some time, unless you’d just rather come here to eat it. Like a treat.” His motive was more than obvious, Stretch thought, but surprisingly Red just laughed it off. Fell was also surprisingly quiet, for what had been another obvious offer for them to come over more often. Stretch glanced over to see if he was emoting at all, only to find him thoughtfully chewing on his own share of nachos, a few jalapeno slices balanced on top of his queso.

“Maybe so, halfpint.” Red said through his bite.

“It’s very good, Blue.” Fell finally said, utter sincerity ringing through his statement. Blue smiled brightly, Fell looking away as they continued to eat.

Eventually someone decided to start up the old tv and dvd player, the static loud until Blue hurriedly turned the volume down to a more moderate level. There was a bit of an argument over what kind of movie to watch first (Red had brought over his version of horror and Stretch wasn’t going to start the night hiding out, thank you), before it was decided that, since he was the one who’d made dinner, Blue would be the one to pick the first movie.

It was something darker than Stretch would prefer, but nothing he couldn’t handle (or hadn’t already seen). It appealed to Red’s darker humor, and even Fell seemed to be interested in the basic plot. After halfway through the movie, Stretch decided it was a good enough time to head into the kitchen to grab the brownies and maybe a bowl or two of popcorn for everyone, slowly extracating himself from the chair and hopping behind the couch so he wouldn’t block the view. A hand grabbed his own just as he passed, Stretch startling a little as he glanced down to find Fell staring back at him.

“Where are you going?” His voice was hushed for their brother’s sake. Stretch nodded towards the kitchen.

“Getting some goodies.”

Fell glanced at the doorway to the kitchen, then back at the movie, before he released Stretch’s wrist and stood. “I’ll help you.”

Stretch wondered what exactly had prompted that, but diligently followed Fell into the dark kitchen, their eyelights lighting up the dim room. Stretch led the way to the stove, turning off the oven with one hand as the other grabbed a pot holder to grab the brownie pan with. Fell waited patiently behind him, Stretch nodding to the cabinet where the popcorn was stored. Fell moved to grab a few bags, and it was then that Stretch noticed it.

At first he wasn’t sure whether or not he was imagining things. But the longer he looked, the more he was sure.

“Fell? Are your eyelights white?” His voice was filled with disbelief. Fell startled, glancing at him before cupping a hand over one eye to check. Slowly, it fell, Fell staring at the ground in a daze.

“It… appears to be.”

Stretch swallowed, setting the pan of brownies down before slowly moving closer. “Is it a bad thing?”

Fell laughed, the sound hollow and far away. “No. It means I’m… that I feel safe.”

Well. That made about a dozen questions pop in his head, all of them inappropriate for the time and place. Instead he moved ever closer, until he was able to pull a slightly trembling Fell into his arms.

The least he could do was let Fell know he wasn’t alone.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked, let me know :D


End file.
